


Me&my brother

by GNIsabel



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GNIsabel/pseuds/GNIsabel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-在Damian14岁生日那天大家一起去某个饭店包场庆祝，也不知道为什么就非常开心的Dick喝多了之后在小旅馆发生的事。<br/>-再说一遍，Dick全程醉酒。<br/>-未成年预警。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the bathroom

“你脑袋有什么问题，Grayson？”出了饭店后Damian大声嚷嚷起来，闻到对方浑身酒气的原因他皱起眉头。“你喝多了，回去，现在，父亲刚刚就疑惑地看着你胡言乱语。你拉着我出来干什么？厕所在饭店里而且你不用我带着你去。”“噢，不，我喝的一点都不多，”Dick笑嘻嘻地拽着他今天刚满14岁的弟弟的手，步子有点摇晃，“我喝的不多，一点都不，难以想象你已经14岁了，距离你回来后时间真长…”看他的样子随时都有可能跌倒在马路上，Damian翻了个白眼，最终还是决定让对方靠在自己的身子上慢慢往前走，毕竟扛着一个醉鬼要比醉鬼惹事好多了。少年还在长身体，身高的差距也因此在慢慢地与他的兄长们减小，Dick靠着他的肩膀，转过头抛了一个调情一般的——在他兄弟看来恶心到爆的媚眼。  
“…你脑子到底什么毛病？”Damian停下脚步，五官几乎要皱成一团。他最终还是没有扔下这个丢脸的大哥跑路，至少那样不好和父亲交代，“你想要干什么？我真应该把你拖回去，但是你却非得拉着我走了这么远，而且你又重。”“重不过小翅膀，天哪——我想干什么，亲亲我吧，小寿星，亲我嘴，我不要你亲脸颊。”“停下你的胡言乱语，你就是喝多了。”“我可没有！我是清醒的！现在亲亲我，让你的大哥给你一个深吻庆祝生日，生日快乐…”“醉汉都会说自己是清醒的，现在我需要你去给我好好洗个澡然后睡一觉，庆幸我带了钱包。”他打断对方的话，伸手推开他撅得高高的嘴唇。今天他看起来完全就是个智障，丢脸到不行，Damian想，生硬地拉着Dick到一家看起来不需要身份证就能入住的小酒店。一路上他的大哥都在叨唠一些没用的废事，从他10岁来到韦恩庄园开始，到今天的生日聚会上有什么好吃的，再加上他在自己最小的兄弟死去的那段时间多么难过多么伤心他对他的感情是多么深厚。  
我受够了，他难道没看见刚刚前台服务生看他奇怪的眼神吗？我要收回刚刚的话，现在的这个人并非看起来是个智障，他简直现在就是一个智障外加半个话痨。Damian气急败坏地打开房门把对方拖进去，然后砰地关上房门，愤怒地盯着身边站着的青年。“去洗澡，你身上臭死了，之后睡觉。”“你竟然没有发现这是酒店，你知道要做什么所以故意带我来，小恶魔——”Dick忽然凑近了他，在对方来得及反应他所说的话前抓住了那双手。他低下头温柔地亲吻Damian的嘴唇，甚至用舌头舔舐有些干裂的唇瓣让它们看起来水润诱人，而对方被这样突如其来的举动吓呆了，毕竟虽然母亲和祖父教会了他各种知识，但其中没有这一种。酒气像是爬虫一样钻进少年的鼻腔和口腔，成功使厌恶的表情再次爬了上来取代惊讶与尴尬。他猛地推开自己像疯了一样的大哥，让他的身体撞到背后的墙上。“你现在非常需要冷静，Grayson，你喝多了，快点洗澡去清醒一下。”“小寿星，我累到不想洗澡，也不想动。”Dick一屁股坐到了地板上，靠着墙倒在地上躺成一条，“除非带我洗，你不会拒绝，你是最乖的小鸟。”他用黏糊糊的语调开口，持续自己躺在地上的姿势露出一个配着醉红的脸愚蠢的笑容。  
如果可以的话，Damian真想狠狠对着他的脸来一巴掌把他揍到清醒。但毕竟是生日，互相殴打留下不好的回忆也不是什么好事。  
其实现在到这儿就够糟糕了。  
Damian费力地把Dick拖进浴室，再甩进浴缸，看着对方的表情估计是被磕得不轻…无所谓。他踩着浴缸的边跳出去，把自己的衣服一件件脱掉扔在床对面的柜子上，接着他返回来，又踩进浴缸给自己已经衣冠不整痴呆傻笑着的大哥脱衣服。  
Everything is ok，直到他的手在解开拉链的时候一不小心碰到那玩意。Dick立马开始大叫起来，“你一定是故意的，Dami，你故意碰到那儿让我勃起！”听到这话Damian忽然停下手和他对视，脸上写满了尴尬和嫌弃。“我为什么会想到帮你脱衣服洗澡？难道你成了醉鬼就不会自力更生？”他恼火地站起身，将攥在手里的对方的上衣和腰带发泄似的扔到浴缸外面。然而他刚向外迈了一步，后背就贴上了Dick火热的胸膛。“我道歉，诚挚道歉，我的甜心宝贝，现在我们可以一起洗澡了吗？我想和你一起洗澡，你看，今天正好是你的生日，我们还可以有更多庆祝方式比如…”够了，他又要开始滔滔不绝了，这比他在清醒时的啰嗦要烦人而且恶心很多，比如刚才的那个称呼。  
Damian清晰地感受到身后有东西抵在自己臀部，他试图挣开对方的手臂却失败了，它们反而越勒越紧，像是要把少年绑进身体。“生日快乐，小甜心，我要给你一个吻和特殊的东西作为庆祝——你会超级喜欢。”“住口，”少年的脸有些发白，明显他知道对方在说的都是些什么，“你知道这是犯罪！清醒些，如果你不想被父亲打断腿的话！”“我清醒极了，别担心，一点都不用担心。”Dick俯下身啮咬Damian的耳朵，然后顺着它向下啃吻颈部与肩头。他的双手从对方的胸部开始向下摸索，将高档酒的味道散播到每一个缝隙。年少者的身体在因紧张而颤抖，他被扭转过来，后背顶着光滑而冰冷的浴室瓷砖。Dick的手点燃他身体的每一个角落，他脱掉自己的裤子使自己同样保持裸体，然后蹲下身吮吸年少者仍然正在发育中的阴茎。他知道他在犯罪吗？也许不，他露出满意的表情，故意将口中的声音弄到最大，然后未经任何润滑把自己的手指塞进Damian的肉穴。对方吃痛地叫了一声，扭动着身子伸手抓住他的头发试图让他离开自己的身体——发展成这样根本不是他的意思，他只不过想要好好洗个澡，睡觉然后第二天回家！但Dick明显曲解了他的意思，他用另一只手将Damian按在墙上，顺便增加了手指的数目进行缓慢的抽插。  
Damian快要崩溃了，在他看来自己被开苞的年龄也还太小，天哪，为什么这个混蛋要喝酒？！他双腿酸软，下体只感觉疼痛和湿润。浴室里弥漫着干燥的气氛，除了用嘴发出的水声以外，酒味和喘息声都令人感到嗓子干渴。Dick站起来，在Damian难以理解的目光洗礼下吞咽混着腥味的口水。他将年少者再次翻了个身，使对方面冲墙壁，紧接着慢慢地把自己的阴茎塞进对方的小洞中。大概是醉酒者自带了屏蔽声音的功能，他完全将Damian的怒斥和叫喊置若罔闻，双臂抱着比自己小一点的那具躯体缓慢进行下体的运动。这感觉很不好，很干，没有任何的润滑，运动不会顺利。但这某种意义上也是好处，让两人能充分贴合在一起，感受最羞耻也是最容易令人有冲动的温度。他将下巴枕在Damian的肩头，舌头像是猫儿一样舔着对方的耳垂。  
“你会超级喜欢。”Damian满脑子都是这句话，他忍住自己尖叫的欲望，让他们烂在肚子里，双手撑着墙壁微微分开双腿。年长者的速度在持续加快，他的身体偶尔会撞在墙上。也许这是当作给刚刚那件事的报复，他想，咬着自己的下唇憋住眼泪。他的身体在被开凿，在被撑开，在被挖掘，挖掘者是他名义上的兄弟。呻吟不自觉地从他的口中流出打开了闸门，他开始肆无忌惮地哭喊，请求Dick停下来，也请求他帮自己解决射精问题。  
“你现在看起来特别甜，Dami，你请求的样子。”在Dick离开Damian的身体前做出了这样一个评论，他一手握住自己的阴茎，另一手握住Damian的，快速地撸了出来。他再次给了坐到浴缸中的年少者一个拥抱，以及一个深吻——这次对方没有避开他，他们唇舌交缠，像是要催吐一般将舌尖扫过喉咙，然后他们分开彼此，Dick在Damian放热水的时候又一次开始喋喋不休。“这是我送你的第二份礼物，在你收到的书本以外的第二份，我说过你会喜欢，对吧？如果你想我们可以继续这样做，以后有机会的话。你14岁了，Bruce应该允许你恋爱，在你想到女孩们之前可以先考虑一下我，毕竟这份礼物是我送给你的，可以珍藏一生…叫我亲爱的好吗？我想听你这么叫我，比起直接叫Grayson好多了，很有情调，对不对？下次我们可以试试别的，比如在你的房间或者我的房间，甚至是在走廊，我的甜心小鸟，我爱你——”  
我可以现在杀死他吗？Damian想着，凶狠地瞪了他一眼，收到一个飞吻。Gross，恶心。  
第二天早上Dick迷迷糊糊地起床时发现自己身上什么都没穿。最好什么都没发生，他想，我昨天不应该在小D的生日聚会上吗？  
“我希望你能把这件事亲自解释给父亲，算是自首。”Dick扬起脸，发现Damian正抱臂坐在他的床头，脖子上有明显的红色印记，“我们得好好谈谈，关于很多问题。”


	2. The fucking dice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -简单粗暴。  
> -有未成年人性描写，今天还是污小男孩，背后注意，都是骰子的错。  
> -此处Damian15岁，剧情与In the bathroom有连接。

该死的骰子，下次再也不和Todd还有Drake玩这种玩意了，就算为了让他们帮着向父亲保密昨天自己偷偷跑出去的事。当他们给出投到一保密或是在保密条件下玩一句骰子并执行上面惩罚的时候，我就应该想到他们一定对这些惩罚纸条做了些什么手脚。Damian全身赤裸跨坐在他躺在沙发上的大哥的腰上，脸上几乎是写满了的愤怒和尴尬，他冲着茶几上的摄像机比了个中指，猜想那边的两人估计已经笑到前仰后合了。猜猜他抽到了什么惩罚？尝试用各种方式挑逗Dick Grayson直到对方开始对他最小的兄弟有性冲动。  
当他打开这张纸条的时候整个脸都绿了，Tim一副就是要看他出洋相的欠揍表情靠到Jason怀里，后者则迅速地收起了其他纸条。说真的，Damian根本不相信其他纸条里写的是不一样的东西，他绝不相信，这两个人就是要看他出丑的。  
而现在他只能以这样一个羞耻的动作坐在笑眯眯的Dick身上，以一个15岁少年所能想到的所有方法来点燃对方的欲火，这太难了。因为尴尬而满脸通红的Damian僵硬地俯下身子，亲吻他大哥的脖颈，与此同时扭动起臀部摩擦对方的胯部。他灵活的双手此时像是忘记如何才能移动一样，十分缓慢地顺着Dick的胸口向下摸索。他像只猫儿一样伏在青年身上，不情不愿地抚摸着对方几乎算得上完美的的身体。  
我感觉自己像是潜入了同性恋卖淫窝点做卧底，还是必须得接客的那种，我得让它快点结束。Damian想。  
“Grayson，Dick Grayson，你希望我抚摸，你的…该死，噢，哪里？”他努力让自己表现得没那么凶残，让自己刚刚所有的努力白费。但是实际上他的表情已经很可怕了，他翻着白眼以憋回所有能想到的各种语言的脏话，装作是一个初次进行色情服务的服务生等待接收顾客的要求来完成任务。“手往下一点，再往下，很好，你做得很好。”Dick的双手枕在头后做出一副享受的样子，看着少年的手隔着自己的裤子轻柔地覆盖在阴茎上进行揉搓，接着转过脸向摄像机镜头比了个大拇指，显然他对此很满意。Damian则和他的感觉完全相反，这是一种折磨，一种煎熬，骑在毁了你去年生日的人身上以性来诱惑他，这真的是非常非常痛苦的一件事。他的左手手心按压着目前还没有任何反应的性器，右手撑在对方的肩膀上，上半身下压紧贴着那片胸膛。年长者的双手则交扣着放在年少者的背上，将他禁锢在自己的怀里，之后仰头与他接了一个吻。Dick缓慢地吸吮着Damian湿漉漉滑溜溜的舌尖，像是要榨干它的所有水分，与此同时稍微抬起了自己的胯部。令人难堪的黏腻水声被摄像机完完全全地记录下来，而年长的混蛋伸出手把它拿得更近，放在沙发上，两人的脸颊旁。  
去你的，Grayson！  
Damian在心里大声咒骂着这个臭不要脸的，狠狠地咬了一口自己的舌根，结果痛得翻了个白眼。他手上的动作变得粗暴，像是发泄自己糟糕的心情似的在对方的胯下用力按揉，冲着摄像机龇牙咧嘴地做没用的威胁。  
我敢确定那边的两个基佬已经笑得能飞上天了，或者说他们就是想看他们的兄弟演GV。他这样想着，烦躁地扭转身子背对着兄长并解开他的裤子拉链，去除一层障碍后接着刚刚的动作继续。“其实我可以给你一个小提示，换一种方法，little D，记得去年你生日吗？”Dick像是鼓励学生积极思考举一反三的老师一样，拍了拍Damian的肩头，成功收获一个凶恶的眼神。  
不过这个解决方案的确有可能缩短折磨的时间，Damian虽然非常不愿意，但试试还是需要的。他褪下Dick的内裤，俯身张开嘴含住对方的阴茎并用舌尖舔弄这个柱状物。他一直是个很快速的学习者，同样有着非常强的领悟能力，无论哪一方面。摄像机在年长者的脸旁尽职尽责地录下了每一个细微的表情变化。一声满足的喘息，一句赞扬的话语，混合着少年口中的淫猥声音钻进四个人的耳朵。Damian的双手撑在沙发上，头上下晃动，吞吐着曾经大力贯穿过自己的算得上粗壮的噩梦。他将它顶到自己的喉咙深处，又立刻让它从口腔里滑出来，就像是自主地用它操干自己的嘴巴一样进行着迅速的口交。唾液顺着他的下巴滴到Dick的大腿上，年长者并没有在意，只是长舒了一口气，像没有骨头一样舒服地瘫软在皮质的沙发上，轻柔地分开少年的双腿，并低声告诉他可以慢一点，虽然讲究效率是好的，不过他更愿意享受一下。  
Damian忽然停了下来，他转过头，嘴边甚至还残留着无色透明的粘液。“我觉得我已经让你兴奋了，你甚至已经勃起了，所以我们可以结束吗？”不知道他是冲着躺在沙发上的人还是另一端看着影像的人发问，在得到回答前他就抬起腿跨过兄长的身子准备离开，没想到自己却被坐起来的Dick拽住了脚踝。他惊讶而气愤地再次回头，以一只脚碰到地面而另一只脚高高抬起的姿势单腿站着，身体的私密部分被展露无遗。  
Dick做了个噤声的手势，拿过摄影机转过来冲向自己，装作是一手撑在沙发上的样子告诉对面的两个人自己小弟的尝试已经成功，他们可以履行保密诺言了。然后他关掉机器，抬起眼睛打量着少年一丝不挂的身子。  
“有了先例，第二次就不会算难。”他说。


	3. Naked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -接上一篇The fucking dice，大哥被挑逗后耍流氓系列(不是)  
> -例行提醒，未成年人与成年人性行为，背后注意。  
> -此处Damian15岁。

Damian听了这话忽然有点发晕，差一点就两眼一翻倒地了——开什么玩笑，Damian Wayne有这么软弱的话他是怎样成为罗宾的？何况他还有位强大的母亲和硬汉父亲，晕倒是不可能的，只不过是面部温度有点升高而已，对于他来说没什么大不了的。事实上，他的确被Dick的眼神看得不好受，这种感觉就像你走在人行道上，忽然有一个熟人盯着你的胯部看，尽管那里什么问题都没有，但你总觉得怪怪的。也许这个比喻程度浅了一点，但对于人的感觉还是差不多的。  
“放下我，你刚刚跟他们说我做到了，所以我们可以结束这个荒诞而愚蠢的游戏，自己去浴室冲个澡，想打人就去打他们俩吧，这又不是我的错。”Damian勉强转过身子和他的兄长对视，对方正在用视线抚摸他身体的每一寸皮肤，尤其是那些平时不会见到光线的，任何人都会掩藏起来的部分。他可以说，这就是所谓的视觉强奸了，但是这算犯罪吗？管他呢，他已经犯一次罪了，在醉酒情况下和未成年人发生性关系。他在心中反复琢磨着刚刚Dick说的话，既然有了第一次那么第二次就不会难，一丝寒意从他的脊梁往上窜，他的心里忽然有点惊恐了。  
等等，什么？！不，他要重复那场噩梦！尽管想起它就令人兴奋…  
Damian用手钳制住Dick的手腕，硬生生把它从自己的脚踝处扯了下来。紧接着他迅速回转身子，想要趁对方反应过来前拿走自己的衣服离开这个见鬼了的地方。所有人都疯了，父亲知道这件事之后也会对自己疯掉，所有人，除了他自己，无一例外的都疯了。这绝不是这件事应该有的发展，他做了他应该做的事，那两个混蛋应该按他们所说的放走他才对，而他们没有，反而是把自己送入了狼口。他有些愤怒，伸手去抓扔在沙发扶手上的衣服，当然，被制止了。  
是什么魔法让所有人的脑子都出问题了吗？他毫不犹豫地拍开伸过来的那只手，什么都别想阻止他离开这个沙发，即使是父亲命令他呆在这里也不行，何况他绝对不会那样干，他只会命令自己的儿子远离它和他们。当他再次拿起衣服决定离开的时候，他的腰被抱住了，不用想也知道是谁干的。少年一点都不算重的身体被紧紧抱住，手中的衣服再次被扔到地上，与此同时Damian发出非常不满的声音，给了自己的兄长一个肘击，而后者则灵活地躲开了，环抱着他的双手还有向下继续移动的趋势。他大叫起来，像一个没学过任何格斗技巧的菜鸟一样挥舞着双臂做着无用的挣扎，他的脑子再次一团乱麻。  
“嘘，别乱动。”Dick圈紧了手臂，把Damian搂进自己的怀里，隔着衣物，他们甚至都能感受到彼此极高的体温仍旧在以飞快地速度窜升。他的双手就像打火机，点燃少年的每一寸皮肤，而对方则放弃了挣扎，在全裸受制并且没有任何可用武器的情况下，谁都知道这个局面对谁比较有利。在这样的情况下，Dick一手将放弃挣扎的小猎物环在怀中，另一手则紧贴他的下腹部。他褪下裤子，侧身坐在了沙发上，并让年少者坐在自己的双腿间。Damian一直没有说话，他总觉得这次是自己的大哥又喝多了，昨天跑出去是个错误，而和Todd以及Drake玩骰子简直就是愚蠢，痛苦，折磨，误导，更大的错误。他能感受到对方硬挺的阴茎抵住了自己，并且还用温热的双腿内侧贴紧了他的大腿外侧。他的心咚咚敲，像是面对一个自己最恐惧的敌人一样不敢动弹，不过如果仅仅是一个敌人，比如丧钟，他是可以思考各种方法来打倒他的，而这个人不是自己的敌人，他只是…只是…  
他只是想和我做爱。  
这个想法冒出来之后Damian差点被吓得从沙发上跳了起来，事实上它一点问题都没有，完全没错。这样的形势，坐在你身后的人不是想和你发生关系的话，难道是想和你比生殖器大小吗？开玩笑。Damian脊背发凉，心脏又开始狂跳，而Dick则低头啃吻他的侧颈，像啄食一般一口一口地发出轻微的吮吸和亲吻声。舌尖和有些干裂的嘴唇在少年的皮肤上游走，留下湿润的路径和红紫色的斑痕。这一切的造成者扬起脸，左手扶着Damian的脸颊让他转过头来，随后再次与他接了个吻，就如同摄影机记录下来的一样。缓慢，甜腻，深情，不过这也许只是兄长单方面的感觉。宽敞的房间里回荡着亲吻的啧啧声，一个隔音很好并且锁着门一般不会有任何人进来的房间，Pennyworth会进行定期打扫，但他目前外出去购买东西。  
这意思就是没有人能闯进来改变此事的状况。  
如果现在这里有个茶杯也好，Damian想，至少那样他可以把杯子摔到这个人身上，或者头上，让他清醒过来。Dick当然没看出自己最小的兄弟在想些什么，他也不需要考虑这些，生日毁灭者将少年翻转了身子，他决定再次采用背入——一个他可以主动的方式，他也不指望对方能乖乖坐在他的身上扭动臀部自己进行运动。少年踉跄了一下，回过头瞪了他一眼，紧接着头就差点磕到沙发靠背的木头边缘上，还好他及时反应过来撑住了那块木头。“把你的手指拿出来，Grayson，现在——”句尾音圆滑地拐了上去，他兄长的两根手指在肉穴之中肆意翻搅，毫无规律和润滑可言地在其中摩擦，令他再次感到可耻的疼痛。Damian咬紧了嘴唇吞咽接下来一定会夹杂着喘息的话语，却在Dick的指尖扫过自己敏感点的时候发出了甚至吓坏自己的叫声。而Dick则表现出得意的样子，将手指更换成粗壮的多的物件，缓缓地插入，至少他是这样认为的，非常，非常缓慢。  
“放松，Damian，放松。”他带着薄茧的手顺着年少者的大腿向上摸，最终停在对方的下腹部，握住了正在发育期的阴茎。Damian低声咒骂了一句，换来一次剧烈的顶弄，差一点将他整个上半身撞到沙发上。然后撞击的速度开始加快，年少者呜咽着，以趴伏的姿势跪在沙发上，年长者的器物在肉穴中肆虐，右手在对方的性器上点火。喘息声难以控制地飘了出来，Dick的右手搂着Damian，胸膛贴着他的后背，将每一次心脏的跳动以固体传声的方式传递给对方。“我本来就想这样干，”他柔声说，“感觉很好，不仅仅是生理上，并且，Damian，你要知道我很爱你。”他奋力顶撞最后一下，离开少年的身体，伸出手将喷出的精液接在手心，随便撕扯了一张纸擦干。他迅速为Damian同时解决了这个问题，然后两人气喘吁吁地倒在皮质沙发上。  
“我很想知道你的想法，好知道我们是在双方情愿的情况下做的爱，还是我强暴了我的弟弟。”  
“父亲绝不想有个罪犯养子，作为他的继承人，我也不希望我有个罪犯兄弟。”  
“那么，你会选择保密这一次？不，这不是我想听的回答…”  
“你在逗我吗？闭上你的嘴，我说的够多了，Grayson，自己去想。”


End file.
